


Best Laid Plans

by astraplain



Category: Love Mode
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi moves his sofa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

It wasn't until the sofa was hopelessly wedged in the doorway that Izumi wondered if he should have asked for help. 

He dropped facedown onto the worn fabric and sighed. Running through his mental list of friends and acquaintances, he remembered why he hadn't asked anyone to move the sofa. He knew plenty of people, but there weren't many he'd invite into the home he   
shared with his older – male – lover. 

It wasn't that the people he knew were homophobic, it was just that he didn't like to share those kinds of details about his life. For some reason, the people who knew about Takamiya tended to ask very personal questions. Or they decided that they were a better match and tried to steal the happy idiot away. 

Not that it worked, of course, but who needed the aggravation? 

Besides, Takamiya seemed to enjoy the attention just a little too much last time. 

Not that any of this was helping unstick the sofa... 

All he'd wanted to do was move the stupid thing into Takamiya’s workroom. The new sofa would be delivered tomorrow, and Izumi thought it would be a shame to let the movers take this old one away. If he moved it to the workroom, Aoe would stop making comments about it and Izumi could keep Takamiya company when he was working. 

Of course he didn't intend to be in there bothering his lover all the time. But this sofa was so comfortable, it would be a shame to let it go... 

Anyway, it was all Aoe's fault. 

What was his problem? Refusing to sit on the sofa just because he’d caught them... It’s not like he and Naoya never did things like that. And if Aoe would ring the bell and wait like a normal person instead of just walking in... Served him right for getting an eyeful. 

Which still didn't unstick the stupid sofa. 

Izumi checked his watch. He had less than an hour. Now what? Maybe if he just stayed here and closed his eyes... 

His eyes were still closed when Takamiya arrived home to find Izumi asleep on the hopelessly wedged sofa.

End


End file.
